


Thasmin AU - The Three-Part Gift

by Cherlia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, Grace is mentioned, I hope i made Yaz justice cause i love her, Please don't be mean this is my first, The Doctor is Joan Smith, The colorful scarf makes an appearance, Unfortunatly Ryan and Graham only make a small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlia/pseuds/Cherlia
Summary: The one where Yaz has a new neighbor right before Christmas, and it ends up being an unexpected gift.(Or the one where there’s too many references to lines from previous episodes cause I can’t get enough of those.)





	1. The Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every thasmin shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+thasmin+shipper).



> Hello everyone!  
> Thanks for getting so far, it means you got interested in this story, which is more than I can ask for.  
> I really hope you like it.  
> It's my first ever Doctor Who fanfiction so I'm hoping it won't be a total piece of crap.  
> It's a three-part story. First one today, then next tomorrow (christmas eve) and the final on Christmas!
> 
> also, if you want:  
> follow me on tumblr (i posted in there too, with images!) - cherliaposts  
> or twitter - cherloki_
> 
> Santa came earlier and he brought Thasmin ksjsks.  
> Enjoy! <3

-10 days until Christmas-  
Yasmin had just hanged up the last sparkly ball when she heard the first thud.  
She wasn’t sure if it came from the flat above, below, or next to hers. It was low, probably something falling on the ground. She went back to analyzing the tree. She searched for the big red laces and started to spread them carefully among the branches. She circled the hole pine, and heard it again.  
Now she could tell. It came from her side. Louder than the first one. Maybe they were also decorating the house, but were a little clumsy to do so. She closed the boxes previously filled with props and put them aside. She turned on the lights and stepped away to look. Golden tinsels, red laces, colorful balls and tiny lamps that reminded her of the stars. It looked beautiful. She smiled proudly of her job. It should’ve been put together with the family, but they would only be there on the day before, and the tree could not wait.  
The third bang made her turn away. And then a fourth, right after. Maybe it was only stumbling and slip-ups, but it could be something else. Yasmin Khan was a police officer, or trying to get there, at least. She needed to check.  
She turned off the lights, got out of the flat and knocked on the door marked as 27. No answer. She did it again.  
“One second!” Replied the voice from inside. A female voice.  
Yasmin heard a thud, steps, a grumble and at last the key being turned, and then there was a woman in front of her.  
Blond straight hair, shoulder-length. The girl looked at her top to bottom quickly. She was wearing black boots, blue pants and a t-shirt of the same color, but with a few colorful lines. She turned back at the face, and at the green eyes.  
“Hello! Who are you and how can I help you in this fine morning?” Said the woman, with a large smile.  
Yasmin stared at her for a while, processing her frantic mood.  
“Hi. I’m your neighbor.” She pointed to the door next to her. The blonde put her head out to look, and returned nodding and smiling. “I heard some noises coming from here and decided to check if everything was okay.”  
“Kind of you to do so, but I’m fine!” She stepped aside and gave Yasmin a view of boxes spread on the floor along with random objects. She stayed in front of her again. “Moving day. Sorry about the disturbance, I’ll try to be quiet.”  
“No, no.” She rushed to say. “It didn’t bother me. I just wanted to be sure everything was okay.”  
The blonde smiled and waved with her head.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it. If you need anything…”  
“I know who to call.” She said, but then tilted her head a little. “Wait, actually I don’t. You haven’t told me your name yet. Unless you want me to call you Neighbor.”  
“No, right.” Yasmin couldn’t tell what got her distracted to make her forget that important part. “Yasmin Khan. Yaz, to my friends.”  
“It really is a much better name than Neighbor. I’m the Doctor. Doctor Joan Smith, I mean.”  
“Pleasure to meet you.”  
“All mine! See you” And then closed the door.  
Yaz stared at the wood for a while before going back to your flat, and soon as she got in she heard a new bang. She glanced at the wall which separated the two and laughed. Doctor Joan Smith definitely was no ordinary neighbor.

-9 days until Christmas-  
Closing her flat’s door, Yasmin heard footsteps getting closer and eventually a voice.  
Good evening, Neighbor Yasmin Khan.  
She turned at the Doctor, who was caring two groceries bags and still tried to reach her keys in the coat’s pockets.  
“Do you need help with th…” Started the girl, but packages of biscuits fell on the floor before she could finish.  
The blonde watched them and sighed. She placed the bags on the floor and turned back at the brunette shrugging and with a joyful smile.  
“All fine. Altho I could use your help with something else.” She took one the packages that had fallen. “These are good, but not my favorite. But I couldn’t find any other store near by. Can you tell me where I can’t find one?”  
“I can do more than that if you want. I can take you there.”  
Yaz wasn’t doing much aside from working these days, and her neighbor had gotten her curious enough to make her want to help as much as she could.  
“Great! I’m thankful.” She placed the keys on the lock. “Tomorrow at this hour?”  
“Sounds good to me. Did you finish unpacking?”  
“Yes, all set! Feel free to come visit whenever you want!”  
“Sure, thanks. You too, you can come for tea. If you like.”  
“Definitely! Yes I would, thanks. I love tea.” She picked up the bags from the floor. “See you tomorrow!”  
“Until then!” She waved before the other went inside.  
Yaz left to do the final shopping she needed. A few presents for the family. She had nine days until Christmas.  
So did the Doctor. And she just moved in. Was she already from town but switched homes? Her accent was not very familiar to Yaz. Where was she from?  
The blonde made Yaz curious. And tomorrow they were going biscuit-shopping. It was going to be an interesting day.

-8 days until Christmas-  
The Doctor was wearing the same clothes and shoes, but now her t-shirt was pink. She also had on the coat from the day before. Long and light gray. And a fanny pack. Yaz had absolutely no comment on that.  
“Ready?” She asked when the Doctor left the flat.  
“Ready!” She showed her usual large smile.  
They spend most of the ride listening to the local radio. The Doctor didn’t know most of the songs, which was a good enough prompt for Yaz to be able to ask:  
“So, where did you move from?”  
“Cardiff!”  
“Oh, nice. Where you born there?”  
“No. I was born in Huddersfield. Sheffield is actually the thirteenth town I move to.”  
“What? That’s a high number. Why is that?”  
“I like to meet new places!” She said, looking out the window.  
Yaz meant to ask some more, but she was scared it might get too invasive. It was only the third time they talked, after all.  
“Here we are. The biscuit shop.”  
“Brilliant!” Said the Doctor, getting out of the car.  
Yaz followed her into the place. She’s been there a few times, enough to notice they’d made quite a few changes.  
“They redecorated. I really like it.”  
But the Doctor was not close enough to hear it. She was eating a biscuit set on display.  
“This is delicious. Come have some!”  
Yaz laughed and did so. It really was good. The Doctor took three packages of that one.  
“I love biscuits. Can you tell?”  
“Kinda.” Replied Yaz, laughing.  
They went to pay for it. As soon as she was getting her change, they heard some people chanting what seemed like a Christmas song. They both turned around and were able to see a choral set next to the store.  
“A Christmas choral!” The blonde took the bag with the biscuits and started to head towards the door. “Come on Yaz!” She turned at her. “I’m calling you Yaz cause we’re friends now!”  
The girl chuckled and followed the other, who was already heading out. She crossed the street and stand beside her, watching the people sing. It was “All I Want For Christmas Is You”, and they stayed for the hole song. At some point, Yaz glared at the Doctor, and for the first time she stopped to realize how beautiful the woman next to her was. The blonde turned to her when she noticed the look, and smiled softy. Yaz did the same, and before shifting away, she noticed a small frown between the Doctor’s eyes. And she thought it was adorable. When the song ended, they both clapped.  
“That was brilliant! Isn’t Christmas amazing?”  
“It sure is.”  
They turned away and started to walk back to the car.  
“So, Doctor Smith…”  
“Oh, please, just Doctor. Or just Joan.”  
“Why would someone call you just ‘Doctor’?”  
“Well, some people do. I don’t know why. I often call me that too. Still don’t know why.”  
Yaz laughed while they got inside the car.  
“And what kind of doctor are you?”  
“The smart kind.”  
She laughed again, and looked at the other who was staring at her serious.  
“Oh, you weren’t joking.”  
The blonde smiled and said ‘no’ with her head.  
“I meant what specialty.”  
“Oh! A pediatrician.”  
“You’re good with kids?”  
“I like to think so. Some people might even say I speak baby.” She answered, buckling in while the other laughed.  
“And you easily find jobs no matter where you move to?”  
“Well, there’s always someone in need of a doctor. How about you?”  
“I’m a police officer.”  
“Oh, interesting!”  
“Well, just starting. Not where I want to be.”  
“And where is it that you want to be?”  
“In charge.”  
“Amen to that!”  
They both laughed and Yaz turned on the radio. They listened to songs in silence. The Doctor started to play with the window, opening and closing it. Yaz smiled and felt the wind that was coming in make her breathing light.  
Maybe she needed a doctor too.


	2. The Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Here is part two of the story.   
> Huge thank you to everyone that's reading, speacilly those that left Kudos. It means a lot, specially cause it's my first time posting on ao3.   
> I hope you like this part!
> 
> And of course, Merry Christmas Eve!

-5 days until Christmas-  
“The star! Can you believe I left behind precisely the star of the top?”  
When she found out that the Doctor didn’t have a car, Yaz showed herself available to help with her last Christmas shopping. They were heading to a small fair typical of the season, where the girl had bought some of her own ornaments.  
“I mean, I made a list, with everything I needed before I traveled. But then I lost the list.” She sighed. “That was a problem.”  
Yaz chuckled, staring at her. The traffic lights went green and she had to go back to watching the road.  
“Well, we still have five until Christmas. If you find out there’s more stuff missing, just give me a call.”  
“Yasmin Khan, you are a great neighbor.” She opened the fanny pack and took out of it a cellphone. “Tell me your number.”  
The girl did so, while quickly checking the mobile’s case. It was all blue, and there were tiny windows and a sign. It was the door of an old police box.  
“I need to take yours too.”  
“Sure, sure. Altho I don’t use it that much. But I respond to urgent calls, so I’ll answer you.”  
Yaz was an urgent call. The “adjective” made her smile.  
She stopped the car a few miles away from the fair, but she could already catch the scent of hot chocolate. A big Christmas tree was set on the center. Shinning and red. The tents were decorated with all colors of lights, and there were people dressed as Santa Claus and elves. The perfect Christmas scenery.   
When she stopped next to the Doctor, she noticed the spark in the eyes. She was staring at everything with a large smile. Her hair was behind her ear, giving Yaz a perfect view of her face. Yaz took a deep breath, making an effort to put her thoughts back together.   
“So, shall we?”  
The blonde looked at her, with made the girl’s heart speed a little.  
“Yes!”  
They started walking, Yaz slightly behind. She couldn’t explain what she was feeling. She had been attracted to people before. But that seemed different. Like something from another world.  
Before anything else, the Doctor stopped in front of a drink tent.   
“Chocolate?” She glanced at the girl.  
“Oh, yes. Good idea.” She began to open her purse.  
“No, no, I’m paying!” She handed the money to the man behind the counter and they left with two hot cups.   
The cold wind hitting the girl’s face was a contrast to the drink’s hot steam. And the sweet smell made the atmosphere better. The girl laughed at how focused the Doctor seemed in her cup, watching the small marshmallows melting.  
“Of all 13 cities, which one was the best so far?” Asked the brunette.  
“Oh, I would never be able to say. Each one has it’s special glow. Altho Barcelona…  
“Wait, as in Spain?”  
The blonde said ‘yes’ with her head, having some of the chocolate.  
“So you’ve left England before?”  
“Many times! Barcelona, New York, Montgomery… I even tried to go to Rio de Janeiro once, but it didn’t work so well…”  
“I’ve never even left Sheffield…” The girl stated, in a low voice.  
“You have to! The world is really big. And incredibly beautiful.”  
‘Incredibly beautiful’ really was on her head right now. The Doctor made her want to walk around, meeting new places, travelling, going on adventures. At the same time that it seemed like a distant dream, the way the blonde said it made it look like the universe was at her hand.   
The way she said it made all dreams seem possible.  
After walking for a while, Yaz spotted a tent with many types of stars, and pointed for the blonde.  
“Oh, brilliant!”  
She walked to the counter and began to analyze her options. The girl watched from the distance. The glow that came from the shop and stars hanging around was a perfect set for the Doctor. Yasmin smiled. I was a huge luck that she ended up exactly on the flat next door to hers.  
Soon the blonde was back, with a bag in hands.  
“Star recovered! Now…” She looked around, till her eyes stopped at the center of the fair. “There!”   
She looked at Yaz, and then to her hand. She held it and started to pull her.  
They were holding hands. Crossing the fair. While holding hands. Yaz took a while to process that.  
The blonde took her to the big tree.  
“This is beautiful. I need a picture.”  
“Alright, give me your phone.”  
The Doctor did so, and Yaz was able to get a better look at the blue case.  
“This is nice. But why a police box?”  
“Because people use it to call for help.”  
Yaz chuckled and nodded. She was a police officer, and the Doctor liked police boxes.  
“Okay, go over there.”  
The blonde started walking to the front of the tree. A boy who was passing by came closer and said:  
“Want me to take it for the both of you?”  
“Oh, no need, she’ll take by herse…”  
“No, Yaz, come here too!” Exclaimed the Doctor.  
The girl smiled.  
“Fine. Here.” She handed the phone and went to the other.  
When she got close the blonde smiled and soon wrapped her by the waist.  
Yaz’s heart jumped and her breathing stopped. The Doctor showed the camera a smile. A smile that warmed her. She relaxed, and did the same. Place one arm around her shoulders and looked at the phone. The picture was taken and they let go of each other.  
An older man stepped closer to the boy.  
“We can go, son. I already got what I needed for you nan.”  
“Don’t call me son.” He whispered, turning to the other. Then he saw the necklace in his hands. Golden, with a frog pendant. “You got her a frog necklace? I got her a frog necklace!”  
“Well, you didn’t say so, Ryan!”  
The boy grumbled, turning to the women when they returned.  
“Check if you like it.”  
Yaz took the device and showed to the Doctor. The tree in the back, the Doctor joyful, the brown with a huge smile.  
“It’s beautiful.” She sighed. “Thank you.”  
He waved with his head and moved away, arguing with the man. Yaz lifted her look and reached something that caught her attention.  
“Stay here.” She turned to the other, handing the mobile.  
She stepped away quickly and made it to one of the tents. Told the salesman what she wanted. It was perfect for the Doctor. She hoped she’d like it. She went back to where they were with the bag and hand it over.  
“What is this?”  
“Still five days away but… A Christmas gift?”  
The Doctor swallowed hard and opened the bag.   
“A scarf! I love scarfs! It’s been a long time since I wore one!”  
It was long and had the rainbow colors. Yasmin smiled towards the other’s enthusiasm. She wrapped in her neck and looked at the girl.  
“What do you think? Still me?”  
“It looks great.”  
The blonde smiled at her.  
“Thank you, Yaz.”  
“Pleasure.”  
The night was installed, so it was time to go home. But Yaz wanted more. More time with her.  
The Doctor rose her bag with the star on it and shrugged.   
“Wanna help me put it on the tree?”  
The girl smiled.  
“I’d love to.”  
The started to walk towards the car, and another Christmas mission.

“Make yourself at home!” Said the Doctor, when she opened the door to the flat.  
The wall was decorated in a way so different that it didn’t even seem like it belong to the same building. It even seemed bigger on the inside. Many round stickers, mostly orange and blue. There was a purple sofa, pink carpets and small colorful ornaments. In one of the shelfs, Elvis Presley’s vinyl’s and a small police box, like the phone case but transparent, above some books. Mostly from the same author.   
“Agatha Christie.” Pointed Yaz, analyzing them.  
“Oh, yes. Huge fan.” She replied, placing the bag on the table and taking off the star.  
She went to the tree and put it on the top, very carefully.  
“Right. Now turn on the lights.” She pointed to a plug next to the girl. She did as asked, and watched the lights bring the branches into life. They shined blue. The balls and the star were silver. Yaz felt like she was staring at the night sky. Counting starts. Hoping one of them would fall so she could make a wish. She looked at the Doctor, who was analyzing the tree with a smile. She smiled too.   
She looked around and noticed the six-seat table.  
“So, expecting many visits for Christmas?  
The Doctor turned away from the tree and denied with her head.  
“The decoration is all for me. Well, and for you, since you’re here.” She smiled.  
“How about family?”  
The smiled shortened a little. It showed certain sadness.  
“No family. Lost them a long time ago.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Thanks, but don’t be. I carry them with me. They may be gone from the world, but they are never gone from me.”  
The girl stared at her. Even sad, the Doctor was capable of transmitting hope. She had never met anyone like that before. She had never wanted to be so close to someone she met for so short time.  
She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want her to leave. But that was unlikely. She moved all the time. Traveled, met new places. Eventually she would have to say goodbye. The thought of it seemed to cause the girl pain. She couldn’t be too attached. But maybe it was too late. Late.  
“It’s late.” She announced. “I should go home.”  
“Yeah, sure.” The blonde walked her to the door. “Thank you very much for today.”  
Yaz looked in her eyes and smiled shortly.  
“I say the same.”  
When she heard the door close behind her, she sighed. The Doctor was like the starts. Shined like them, enchanted like them. But they left when a new day began. And she had to fall just near Yaz. She was her falling star. And also her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow, with the conclusion!   
> Xoxoxo


	3. The Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 10 minutes before Christmas is over! It's been a busy day, but I promissed the story would end on Christmas so here we are!  
> Huge thanks to everyone who read it, left kudos, commented... I felt really honored! I hope i was able to please your Thasmin hearts ksjsk  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you all had a very happy Christmas!  
> Xoxo

-4 days until Christimas-  
Yasmin was coming home from work, at the end of the day. It’s been a calm day, she only had to stop two fights between neighbors. She wanted to do more. She was ready to be handed bigger and different cases. Her mood was kind of low when she stepped close to the building. That’s why she almost missed the figure sitting on a close by bench.   
The blonde hair perfectly aligned. The blue shirt with colorful stripes. The incisive look. She was staring the horizon, and seemed distant. She approached her slowly.  
“Doctor?” She couldn’t explain, but the name really did suit her. “What are you doing here?”  
She turned to the girl and showed a soft smile.  
“Hi, Yaz.” Pointed at the sky. “I’m watching the sunset. Wanna join?”  
She sighed.  
“Sounds great.”  
They stood side by side, quietly, for a while.  
“So, what did you do today?” Asked the brunette, eventually.  
“I went job-hunting.”  
“Oh! Any luck?”  
She just pressed her lips together in a shy smile and denied with her head.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“It’s fine. I still have some other hospitals to check. I’ll be fine. In the end. Hopefully.”  
Yaz smiled kindly. The sunset was nearly ending, and it was beautiful to watch. But it didn’t catch her attention enough to make her turn away from the Doctor. The blonde didn’t even seem to notice, focused on the big star disappearing on the horizon. Yaz knew she shouldn’t get attached. She knew that her feelings would probably lead her nowhere. But she couldn’t deny it. The Doctor attracted her like gravity. And she wouldn’t fight against it. She was going to follow her heart.   
“Doctor.” She stood up in a jump, getting the other’s attention. She swalloed hard. “Would you like to spend Christmas with me?”  
The other looked shocked. She also got up.  
“What?”  
“It wouldn’t be just me, actually. My parents and my sister are also going to be there. And sometimes they drive me completely insane. But it could be nice.”  
“It seems like a family time…”  
“It is. And it seems like you could use some of it.” She forced a smiled. She was nervous, a bit uncertain about what she was doing. She was feared the other would be scared away by the gesture. “Consider it a Christmas gift.”  
“You already gave me one!”  
“Consider it a second.” She shrugged.  
“Are you serious? I don’t want to bother you…”  
“Very serious. And you won’t.”  
“I need you to be sure.”  
Yaz smiled, without needing to force it this time.  
“Sure.”  
The Doctor showed a big smile.  
“Then yes. I would like to. I would love to.” She sighed. “Thank you, Yaz.”  
“Pleasure.” She replied, looking in her eyes.  
They sat back, to watch the last sun rays disappearing. But the glow on the girl’s eyes stayed. 

-2 days until Christmas-  
Yaz was taking the plates for the dinner. They were always storage for special occasions, therefore needed to be washed away the dust. She couldn’t help but smile when she counted them. Five. Because the Doctor was coming.  
She started counting the flatware when she heard knocks. But they were not coming from the door. They were coming from the… wall? She heard them again.  
“Yaz! Are you there?” It was the Doctor’s voice.  
She chuckled. Her door was right beside the other’s, and she also had her phone number. But that was definitely more like her. She stepped closer to the wall she thought the knocks came from.  
“Doctor?”  
“Hey! Are you busy?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“Great! Come here then, I need your help.”  
She smiled again, and backed away from the wall. She left the flat and found the other’s door unlocked. She got inside and went to the living room. She found the blonde with her hands on her waist, facing the purple sofa, staring at bags with many different objects in them. Stopped beside her, glaring at her. Waited until she said something.  
"Yaz.” She started, and the turned at her. “I have no idea what to give your family for Christmas.”  
The girl laughed. She looked at the bags filled with objects.  
“Doctor, you didn’t have to do all this. You don’t need to bring them anything.”  
“Of course I need to! It’s your family! I’m spending Christmas with them! There has to be presents! Take a look at those.” She took one of the bags and turned it upside down on the couch, dropping it all. “These are the ones I chose as an option for your mom. Which do you think she’ll like the most?”  
Yaz knelled on the ground and began to scan the content. T-shirts, small purses, make-up, a calculator, a compass…  
“Which one is my sister’s?”  
The Doctor took another bag and also turned it over. Bracelets, chocolate, a mug, a small teddy bear, a snow globe with the Big Ben, nail polish, watches.  
“So this is my dad’s…” She took the last bag and went over the objects without throwing them on the sofa. A spatula, sandals, a pajama, a book about native American communities and a picture frame.   
She looked at the Doctor, who was still standing up, seeming apprehensive.  
“You got all this stuff this morning?”  
She nodded.   
“Will they like any? I can borrow more if I need to, the stores are still opened.”  
“No, no.” She got up, placing her hands on the other’s shoulders. “Doctor, this is great.” She laughed. “You are unbelieavable.”  
She turned to the objects and took a deep breath.  
“Alright.” She started to pick them up. “The frame to my mom. The mug to my dad and the purse to my sister. They’ll love it, you can trust me.”  
The Doctor sighed and finally smiled.  
“Thank you. I fell much better.” She looked at the girl joyful. “Christmas with the Khan’s! Cannot wait!” 

-Christmas Day-  
Yaz knocked heavily and repeatedly on the door marked as 27. Her hands were shaking and she was puffy. Soon she heard someone walking towards the door.  
The Doctor opened it. She was wearing the scarf Yaz gave her, detail that she loved, but couldn’t comment on. In her head there were deer horn antlers, but she had to ignore that too.  
“Yaz! Merry Chris…”  
“Doctor! It’s an emergency!” She put her hands on the blonde’s shoulders, who stared at her with close attention. “Can you cook?”  
“Not in the slightest.”  
“It’s good enough. Come on!” And walked away quickly, back into the apartment, waiting for the other to follow.  
She reached the kitchen and stared at the raw meat on top of the counter with certain despair. When she heard the blonde step close and stand beside her, she turned at her.  
“They left later than expected, so they’ll arrive later than expected. My mom asked me to leave the turkey ready, but I have no idea how to do so, and she’s already on the road, so no signal. No signal, no phone call, no instructions, no turkey, no dinner. Christmas is ruined.”  
“Alright, no need to panic.”  
“I’m not panicking. Are you panicking? Cause i’m just fine!"  
The blonde took out her cellphone from her pocket.  
“I’ll search for a recipe and we’ll figure this out.”  
The brunette sighed and took a better look at the deer horn over the other’s head. She smiled.  
“Doctor?”   
“Yes?” She replied, still staring at her phone.  
“Merry Christmas.”   
She looked into Yaz’s eyes and smiled widely.  
“Merry Christmas, Yasmin Khan.”  
She began to roll the screen over.   
“Okay, we have many options. I think the best is…” She lifted her look and stared at the fridge. “Wait a moment, listen to this. Take some carrots, tomato, onions…”  
Yaz rushed to take the ingredients while she named them.  
“I thought you didn’t know how to cook.”  
“I don’t. But I just remembered something I learned once.”  
“When?”  
“In France. Where do you keep the spices?”  
They started to take stuff out of the cabinets, pulled out bowls and spoons, and soon they were mixing vegetables and sauces. Yaz flavored the meat while the Doctor finished the stuffing.  
“Done! Try some.” The blonde handed a spoon to the other.  
The brunette did as she said.  
“Wow. It’s really good.” She looked around, observing what the Doctor was able to remember. “That was impressive.”  
“Thank you. I aim to please.”  
The girl laughed.  
“I know what to do from here.”  
“Are you sure? Don’t need help with anything else?”  
Yaz took the bowl out of the other’s hand.  
“No, nothing. Thank you so much. I’ll take it from here. See you later?”  
The Doctor nodded.  
“Later.” And smiled before leaving.  
The girl took a deep breath and began to finish the recipe. As soon as she did, she went to the leaving room and stared at a wrap over the table, something she was still not sure if she should or should not do. She needed to keep it as an option until she decided. She looked around the apartment for the better place. But if she decided to not do it, she wouldn’t want it to be there. Fine. She was going to set it outside of the flat.   
She turned to the clock. Not long until dinner. The Khan’s and Doctor Smith. 

She had just put on the orange suit over the white shirt when she heard the front door being opened. She ran her fingers through her hair, loosen for the first time in days, completely curled, and left the room.  
Her dad was pushing three cases through the hallway, while her mother and sister were behind.  
“Hey! Welcome back!” She ran to help the older.  
“Hi Yaz! Merry Christmas”  
“Merry Christmas dad.” She was greeted with a forehead kiss.  
“Missed me too much?” Asked Sonya, ironically.   
“I’m not sure, why don’t you go back there so I can check?” She replied with a sarcastic smile.  
She reached her mom and hugged her tight.  
“Merry Christmas, mom.”  
Najia showed her a loving smile.  
“To you too.”  
“How’s nan?” She asked.   
“Very well. She send you a hug.” Answered her mom.  
“Did you tell her I couldn’t make it because of work?”   
“No, we said it was because you didn’t want to.” Provoked the sister.  
“You try so hard to be the favorite grandkid, but you’ll never succeed.”  
The other just rolled her eyes and went to her room.   
“Go get ready. I’ll set the table.” Said the girl, moving the cases to the rooms.  
She placed candles and ornaments, napkins and flatware, and all five plates. Soon her mother was back, the first to get ready.  
“Yaz, you place an extra plate.  
“Actually, mom… I need to tell you that…”  
“Yaz is bringing a visitor?!” Asked the father, coming from the room.  
“Yaz is bringing a visitor?!” Repeated the sister. “Since when did she got back to having friends?”  
“Hey!” She exclaimed. “Listen, yes, I invited someone. And yes, it’s a friend of mine.” She stared at the sister, reprehending her. “And you would have to be familiar with her anyway, because she lives right beside us. It’s our new neighbor.” She looked at both parents. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not” Said the man. “The more people tasting my pudding the better."  
The two younger grumbled.  
“Dad, you’re terrible at pudding.” Pointed Sonya.  
“Lies and fairytales.” He replied.   
There were door knocks, and Yaz’s heart jumped.  
“Alright. She’s here. Behave yourself.” She glanced at the younger.  
“No idea what you mean by that."  
She went to the door taking deep breaths.  
She opened it, just a little, and found the Doctor on the other side.  
The gray long coat, the blue shirt, the scarf. The girl didn’t expect anything different, and she was glad her expectations were correct. She looked amazing, as usual.  
“Ready?”  
The blonde nodded. The door was opened completely. The family stared at the neighbor, who looked at them for a while before showing a smile.  
“Yaz’s family!” She lifted her arms, and the gift bags. She went inside the house and greeted Najia before anyone else.  
“Hi! Yaz’s mom!” Then wrapped her in a hug. The older was taken by surprise.  
“Najia.” She corrected.   
“I have a present for you.” She handed one of the gifts. Turned to the other two. “Hakim, Sonya, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Your presents.”  
“I appreciated it, but…” Said the man. “You are...?”  
“Oh, right! Doctor Joan Smith. You may call me the Doctor.”  
“Why would anyone call y…” He began, but Yaz stepped close and stopped him.  
“So, introductions made, who’s hungry?”  
“Wait! There’s still yours, Yaz.” The blonde anounced. She pulled out of the pocked a small blue wrapping and turned at her. “Merry Christmas.”  
The girl stared at her for a while before opening it. It was an upper ear earing. A star earing.  
“I notice you wear them. And that one is just like mine” She placed her hair back to show it.  
Yasmin absolutely loved it. She thanked her with a smiled.  
“So, dinner?”  
The blonde turned to the others with her best joyful smile.

The turkey ended up being delicious, and there were many complements. Bottles of wine were opened and many subjects were brought up along the meal.  
“So, Doctor, where do you work?” Asked Hakim.  
“Nowhere in the moment. But, and Yaz, hear this, I met a nurse today. Grace. The sweetest. She said she might have a job for me!”  
“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you.”  
“It’s truly great.” Added Sonya. “Just be careful not to turn into Yasmin, married to the job.”  
“At least I’ve got a job to be married to.” She mocked back.  
“You two, stop that.” Requested Hakim.   
But the blonde was laughing.  
Yaz’s mom watched them the entire night. When the desert was served, the pudding and the pie they got for emergencies, Yaz cut the pieces and handed the first one to the Doctor. That’s when Najia said:  
“Are you two seeing each other?”  
Yaz chocked with the sip of wine she was having. The Doctor just stared, waiting for her to reply, seeming confused with the question.  
“Are we?” She repeated, making the brunette even more blushed.   
“Mom! What kind of question is that?”  
“I can’t ask?”  
“That would be the ultimate Christmas miracle.” Said the younger.  
“Sonya!” Reprehended the father, to which she shrugged.  
“How about we just eat the desert?”  
“I agree. Specially my pudding.”  
“Dad, don’t.” Said the sisters.  
The Doctor smiled towards the scene, and turned to Yaz, who still seemed shaken by the questioned. She showed her a soft smile. Yaz did the same, and then sighed.   
“I think I need to take some air before I can eat.” She announced, getting up. The blonde followed her with her eyes and then did she same, to go after her. Yaz didn’t bother. She left the flat.  
Yaz headed to the end of the hallway, where she had added a small detail, earlier that day. She stopped by the balcony of the building and looked up. A small mistletoe was hanging over her head. The Doctor stepped closer slowly, with her hands in her pockets. She had an understanding look, while the other seemed bothered. But it wasn’t over the dinner questions anymore. The Doctor stood in front of her, but said nothing. The younger pointed up.  
“Your Christmas gift.”  
The blonde watched and smiled.  
“You already gave me two.”  
“Three is a better number.”  
She laughed, without taking her eyes off her. Yaz didn’t want to turn away either. That’s why she was bothered. She wanted to stay there forever, if she could. Looking at her. She wanted to say “yes” to the question her mom had made. She wanted to hold the Doctor’s hands and never let go. In only 10 days her heart was taken. Maybe it was the Christmas magic. Or maybe the magic that seemed to come out of the woman in front of her.   
“I don’t want you to go.” She said, at last.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You will. Eventually.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You said that.”  
“Alright, I did, but don’t quote it back to me, my rules change all the time.” Said the Doctor, shrugging. “I could stay, you never know. Or... You could come with me, you know. There’s loads to see.”  
Yaz didn’t know what to say. That invitation made Yaz smile on the inside. She wanted to say yes.  
“Everything I want to see is right in front of me.” She said, with an impulse. She quickly glanced at the mistletoe. “You were the perfect Christmas present.”  
Without thinking any further, took a step forward and glued her lips to the Doctor’s. The hands were holding her neck, in a desperate gesture to not letting her go. The Doctor kissed back after a few seconds of surprise. The blonde’s arms wrapped her waist. The kissed was deepened, and Yaz could almost feel the starts burning all around her. The moment lasted. The girl didn’t want it to be over. The Doctor’s arms were the safest place she’d ever been.  
At last they parted. Just the lips, though. They pressed the foreheads together, still hugging each other. Yaz backed away to stare into the Doctor’s green eyes. She smiled in the truest form possible, and the other did the same. And in that share stare, under the mistletoe, she made her promise.  
“I am with you. Whatever happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, follow me on twitter (cherloki_) or tumblr (cherliaposts).  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> <3 <3


End file.
